momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenichi Maeyamada
Kenichi Maeyamada (前山田健一) is a singer, songwriter, composer and music producer represented by Stardust Promotion section 3.Destructoid - Remixer Hyadain is actually a seasoned Japanese composer He is also well known under his stage name and internet pseudonym hyadain (ヒャダイン). He produces much of the music released by Stardust Promotion idol groups including Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and Takoyaki Rainbow.5-8.jp - Maeyamada Discography He has been assigned as the "Music Head Teacher" in Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku staff job.Ebichu Ameba Blog - えびぞりダイアモンド!! 発売によせて～その２～ His works also including his own singles and album releases, anime theme songs, other artist singles and video game remixes.Escapist - Game Music Remixer Reveals Himself as Pro Composer These remixes have received over 20 million hits on YouTube and Nico Nico Douga.Cyzo - AKB48、ももクロ......ヒャダイン／前山田健一が語るニコ動＆アイドル曲方法論（前編） He also works as a regular tarento in various TV and radio programs.Stardust Promotion - Hyadain Profile Notes *His music career began when he started posting his video game music remixes to the Nico Nico Douga video-sharing website under the pseudonym hyadain. *Lyrically, both his original works and fanworks are reputed for utilizing strong elements of humor and nostalgia. For his own songs, he provides all the voices, male and female, with the help of a digital voice modifier.MEET HYADAIN PART 1: FINAL FANTASY IV – THE DREADFUL FIGHT *He adds his own element of "Interesting Engine" when he writes songs for Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. The kind of music with full of "tricky" gimmicks that makes those who hear it feeling fun, like in hyadain's music.Natalie Power Push - Maeyamada InterviewQuick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 Kanako noted "his songs has always been unusual and rough since Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo, our dance became like this because these kind of songs".Contact Cafe C. Nagoya TV. August 3, 2011. *He has been described like a companion to Momoiro Clover Z's member and even helping on their school works.Jounetsu Tairiku (情熱大陸) vol.704. MBS. Broadcasted on June 23, 2012. Reni described him as "the person that made we aware of our own character". *He is a "train otaku" and the founder of Stardust Train Club, a community of train lovers in Stardust Promotion , in which Aika Hirota of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku joined in.Natalie - 前山田、エビ中ぁぃぁぃら「タモリ倶楽部」で鉄ヲタ交流会 Biography Maeyamada began playing the piano at age four and first composed with a synthesizer in middle school.After graduating from Kyoto University, he apprenticed under lyricist Goro Matsui. He got his first big break in 2007 for writing the lyrics to "Don't Go Baby", a song featured in Initial D Fourth Stage. In December 2007, he posted his first work under the name "Hyadain" on Nico Nico Douga, a remix of Crash Man's theme from Mega Man 2 with added lyrics. He initially struggled with criticism and accusations regarding these remixes' faithfulness to the source material. However, his videos gradually gained in popularity, particularly "Four Fiends of the Elements" from Final Fantasy IV and "Western Show" from Super Mario World. In May 2010, Maeyamada revealed that Hyadain was his pseudonym.Hyadain blog - ヒャダイン　うさゅうのなぞ In 2010, he began working with Momoiro Clover as the lyricist, composer and arranger for their first major debut Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo. He submitted his work in the piece making competition for their major debut single. There was three themes for the competition: "phantom thief girl", edo style "samurai momoclo",and "traditional healthy" lifestyle. Since Maeyamada is a Lupin fan, he chooses the phantom thief girl theme and began to work on the song and completed it in 6 hours. He was also helping on some idea suggestion such as in Koko Natsu outfits, Reni's shouting part and Akari's rap part. Maeyamada worked the production for their special live concert songs and singles, including Akari's graduation song,Hyadain Blog - ももいろクローバー　「あかりんへ贈る歌」 A-rin solo songs and duet unit of Momotamai and Jimusho ni Osaretai.Natalie Power Push - Takagi Reni King of Rock He was assigned as the "music head teacher" in Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku by their founder Ryoji Fujishita. He became the producer of Ebichu's first single Ebizori Diamond!!. In 2011, he began to work under Stardust Promotion.ヒャダイン or 前山田健一@HyadainMaeyamad - 1:46 PM - 26 Jul 2011 In 2012, he won the award GQ Men of The Year from the fashion magazine GQ.GQ Men of the Year - GQ Men of the Year 2012発表！ 5TH DIMENSION Tweet Controversy On January 20, 2013 he stated that he was no longer receiving calls for the new album 5TH DIMENSION, signs point to some sort of conflict between the Momoclo management and Hyadain.ヒャダイン or 前山田健一 - 20 Jan 2013Do Not Cross - MOMOIRO CLOVER Z GETS REBOOTED IN THE “5TH DIMENSION” On April 7, 2013, three days before 5TH DIMENSION release date, Maeyamada posted in his twitter account: "I've heard it as well, my opinion is the same. The "evolution" here is just simply means they sing some difficult songs, this album has lost their important essence. But interesting or not, it will sell out anyway."J-cast - 「大切な芯失って、面白味ないアルバム」　ももクロの新作、音楽プロデューサーが批判？Japan Times - Momoiro Clover Z “5th Dimension” The offending tweet was then deleted in five minutes before he tweeted something different altogether. The tweet became a hot topic among fans in the internet, including a 2ch thread titled News Hyadain of Momoclo? The new album is severely criticized.- R25 - ももクロ批判？前山田謎のツイート He hasn't worked with them ever since, his last work for Momoiro Clover Z is Hai to Diamond in the said album. Music Produced for Stardust Idol Acts *'Momoiro Clover Z' **Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Koko☆Natsu (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Overture (lyrics, composer, arrangement) **Mirai Bowl (composer, with Tomotaka Osumi) **Zenryoku Shoujo (lyrics, with Kino) **Akarin e Okuru Uta (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen by Dekomayu (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Wani to Shampoo (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Momoclo no Nippon Banzai! (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Datte A-rin Nan Da Mon☆(lyrics, composer, arrangement) **Santa-san (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **A-rin wa Hankouki! by Sasaki Ayaka (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Single Bed wa Semai no Desu by Momotamai (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Jimusho ni Motto Osaretai by Jimusho ni Osaretai (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Hai to Diamond (composer) *'Mikakunin Shoujo-Tai UFI' **We are UFI!!! (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Beta is the Best (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) *'Momokuro-Tei Ichimon' **Nippon Egao Hyakkei (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) *'Morifu' **Morifu Da yo! Zennin Shugo (lyrics, composer, arrangement) *'Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku' **Ebizori Diamond (lyrics, composer, arrangement, producer, vocal direction) **Doshaburi Regret (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Ebichu Isshukan (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Gozonji! Ebichu Ondo (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Motto Hashire!! (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Houkago Getabako Rock n Roll MX (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) **Anta by Snack no Mama to Nagashi (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal director) **Isshou Issho Iissho? by Trio the Influenza (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal director) **Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal director) **ebiture (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal director) **Ebichu Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 1 (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal director) **Ume (lyrics, composer, arrangement, producer) **I'm your MANAGER!!! (co-lyrics (with everyone from Twitter), composer, arrangement) **Aiai to Iku Nihon Zenkoku Tetsudou no Tabi (lyrics, composer, arrangement) **Kinpachi DANCE MUSIC (lyrics, composer) *'Takoyaki Rainbow' **Naniwa no Haniwa (lyrics, composer, arrangement) **Zesshou! Naniwa de Umareta Shoujo-Tachi (lyrics, composer, arrangement) **Maicchingu☆Maimai Magic by Maimai from Takoyaki Rainbow (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal director) **Michiko to Clarice ~Kandou no Saikai-hen~ by Dotonbori Kagekidan (Renren & Sakuchan) from Takoyaki Rainbow (lyrics, composer, arrangement, vocal direction) *'S Spicy' **Dust in STARDUST (lyrics) Trivia *He is the Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku composer with the highest number of songs made, 19 songs for Momoclo and 16 songs for Ebichu. *He doesn't like to be watched at when he works his songs. *He also works for other Stardust Promotion acts like Natsuko Aso and //DISH and one of the main music producers for idol group Dempagumi.Inc. *Efforts to repair the friendship between Hyadain and Momoiro Clover Z were made during Toujinsai 2015 Ecopa Stadium Taikai July 31 and August 1 with a wrestling deathmatch between Maeyamada and Kawikami. References External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Stardust Promotion profile Navigation Category:Stardust Staff Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Category:Takoyaki Rainbow Category:Stardust Promotion Category:Composers, Lyricists, and Arrangers